


SNOW

by Teratotally



Category: Sockathan - Fandom, Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Sexual Content, Shipping, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratotally/pseuds/Teratotally
Summary: Sock discovers he can possess Jonathan, and this discovery leads to a lot of blood shed.Jonathan is slowly losing his agency, and Sock is slowly losing his humanity.They both struggle with their repressed feelings for each other while their body count rises.
Relationships: Sockathan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Sock stood, wiping blood and dirt off his... or Jonathan's... Hands. He looked around the cemetery that looked all the more depressing with skeleton-like trees, all the leaves were gone and the color muted by the winter. His shoes were a bit damp from walking through the snow, he was pretty sure he was gonna get frostbite but he supposed it was nice to feel something for once. He watched his breath leave his lungs in a cloud, visible on the cold air and then put his hand over his heart, feeling Jonathan's heartbeat. Jonathan was safe now and Sock was the only one who would be responsible for ending that beating in his chest. With this thought in mind, Sock left Jonathan's body to let him take over. He cringed when he looked back at him and saw the blood all over his face and hoodie.  
The only thing Jonathan could hear was himself, Letting out a loud gasp, as if he had just woke up from a startling dream. He looked to Sock, pain from the cold setting in. He was soaked from the snow. Not to mention, he felt disgusting, and they were in a cemetery? He was about to make a sarcastic comment, until he saw the blood soaking his hands. it was steadily drying on his clothes, hands, face. His eyes go wide, searching for something to say. "I... What did you do? Is this... ? This is blood."

"I did what I had to," Sock said in a more serious tone than Jonathan was used to hearing from him. "But don't worry, it's not your blood. That guy was trying to kill you, I know." This time was different from killing his parents. This time he'd planned it all out of carefully so the police wouldn't be on Jonathan's tail, he made sure there was no evidence. "I uh... I killed him," he smiled sheepishly, like possessing someone and then killing someone else was just a tiny mistake and they'd have a good laugh.

Honestly, Jonathan didn't know what to say. he was... absolutely lost. He killed someone? Another person was dead, and he had done it. Well, really sock had but...Still. "You made me kill someone. I-" He cut himself off, not sure how to act. "Is... are they buried there? You buried someone you made me kill."

"I didn't make you kill anyone. I killed him, I just used your hands," Sock clarified. "I buried the body, no one will find out." He looked at him nervously, adjusting his goggles. He did this for him. Even if it was selfish, he still protected him.

Jonathan didn't speak now, starting to walk away from the demon. This crossed the line. He felt... broken, in a way. The only thing he could think of was to go home. Go to bed, maybe warm up a little. He kept walking, trying to ignore the dry blood flaking off in his fists.

Now he wasn't saying anything. Even now Jonathan chose to ignore him. Somewhat irritated, Sock followed after him. "They're not gonna find him," he spoke up. "I covered my tracks, you'll be fine."

"You're missing the point." His voice felt weak, and he never stops walking. Luckily everyone was inside with their families. If anyone had seen Jonathan looking like Carrie after prom, they'd freak out.

"Then what is the point?" Floating above the ground a little faster to catch up, Sock looked at him. "No one will find out so what difference does it make?"

He stops in his tracks, watching Sock. All of his patience was gone now, this was too much for him. "I just-I killed someone. You made me kill another person. I don't... give a damn if they wanted to kill me." He starts shaking, not strong enough for this. "I don't want to... fucking kill anyone."

Sock looked surprised, then his expression hardened. "Fine! Next time someone follows you home from school frequently, I'll just be quiet!" He raised his voice. "Next time, I'll just watch you die!" He couldn't believe Jonathan was whining about this, only focusing on the negative.

"Are you kidding me? That doesn't mean you should possess me to fulfill your homicidal impulses!" He was pretty upset, to say the least. "You know what? F-Fuck this. I'm going home." He pushes past Sock, tears in his eyes.

"He was probably a murderer, who cares if he died! Nobody cares when murderers die!" Sock suddenly stopped, standing still and watching him go. "No one cared when I died..." he added shakily, mostly to himself. No one missed him. And yet Jonathan was getting angry over some sketchy stranger. 

He shuts his eyes tightly, wanting to say something. He wants to tell Sock that he's not alone anymore, that Jonathan is there to care about him now. But... He just can't. Not after tonight. He keeps walking until he reaches his home, sneaking into his window, and heading to the bathroom to clean off the blood, and take off his soaked sneakers.

Sock followed him from a short distance, passing through the wall and staying unusually quiet. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He hung his head gloomily.

Luckily, no real damage was done to him. After he gets cleaned up, he gets dressed, and gets into bed, wanting to cry. He was so traumatized, he didn't know what to do with himself.

Sock poked his head into the room and just looked at him, unsure of what to say. "...I'm going to go now. 'Night Jonathan," he said heavily before turning to leave... And go back to hell. He hoped Jonathan would forgive him. Even if he didn't believe he did anything wrong.  
Jonathan didn't respond to his demon companion, only shifting the smallest bit. He felt dead himself, at the moment. He eventually fell asleep, although not easily. His sleep was restless. He didn't dream either, just laying there until morning. Even when awake, he sits there, head in his hands, thinking about what had happened.

Sock didn't wake Jonathan up the way he normally did, with loud noises or knocking him off the bed. Instead he floated in and waited quietly for him to wake up on his own, sitting on a blue chair on the opposite side of the room and watching the teenager sleep. He couldn't help feeling a little bad.  
Jonathan felt pretty numb after waking up. It's not everyday you take a human life. He looked around, seeing sock sitting near his bed. He just looked back up to his ceiling and sighed. "I really hoped you would have left."  
"I have a job ya know," Sock sighed, rolling his eyes. "Believe it or not, I like it better than suffering for all eternity," he floated over Jonathan's bed to look down at him with big green eyes. "Good morning to you too."  
"Yeah, what a fine fucking morning. I killed someone yesterday, and my whole family hates me because I wasn't home." He doesn't bother to look at him, already upset enough.  
He crossed his arms. "You can't possibly think it would be better for me to stand around and do nothing." He narrowed his eyes at him seriously.   
"I think it would have been better, if you just told me about this guy following me. Not... possess me or something and kill someone."  
"If I'd done that," Sock reasoned. "You'd have disagreed with my plan and be even more angry now."  
"You're right. I would have stopped you. So you can stop acting like it was for me, because you care or something. That's stupid, and I'm not buying it." He sits up, combing his fingers through his hair.  
Sock's chest puffed out and he opened his mouth to say something but he was almost too angry to say anything at all. "I-!?" Maybe he didn't do it just because he cared about Jonathan, maybe he did have some sick motive, but that didn't mean he didn't care. He was confused. "You..." he pointed a finger at him. "You are so selfish! Like you care about me, or anyone besides yourself! Or even that!"

"What are you even talking about? That's not... that's not the point. You made me kill someone, and said it was for my own good? That has nothing to do with how I feel about you like that. This isn't about you."

"It never is," Sock rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, are you sad the guy died? Is that it? He's not actually a close friend of yours is he, so why do you miss him?" Sock didn't understand why it was a big deal.   
"No, I didn't know the guy. I was the one to kill him. I can't... not everyone can kill and be okay with it."  
"Fine, what do you want me to do?" He huffed. "It's not like it matters, it was me anyway..."

"I want you to be normal for once and get what this feels like! I can't do anything. I feel terrible and guilty, and it's your fault."  
Sock looked away and then down at his feet, running his hands over his scarf. "I don't know how!" He shouted back before looking down again and biting his lip. He never was quite 'normal', he'd gotten used to feeling a little bit broken and smoothed it over with a positive attitude. Jonathan however, was just picking at the emotional wound.  
"Of course you don't. You don't feel anything but your own disgusting joy." Yeah, he sort of felt bad after saying it. Obviously, Sock had something wrong with him if he couldn't feel any kind of regret or sympathy. Maybe it wasn't his fault either. Too late now.  
That pretty much did it. Sock sniffled, not really able to come up with a reply or find the motivation to speak anyway. He didn't look up, his vision blurry as tears welled up in his eyes. He clenched his jaw to keep quiet as he turned around to try to hide his tears from Jonathan, suddenly reduced to a far less than demonic, pathetic mess.  
Jonathan was still pretty angry, but he stopped as soon as he saw Sock turn away. It was obvious that he was crying. "... Hey. Sorry just. Come here."  
Sock hiccuped, feeling pathetic for crying. He wasn't a sociopath, he didn't know what was wrong with him exactly but it wasn't that. It couldn't be, he felt awful. He already killed himself though, what else could he do? He hesitated before looking back at Jonathan with big watery green eyes, hand over his mouth.


	2. The only thing he could feel

Sock had enough, he just needed a break. Jonathan had really went too far with what he said, and a simple apology wasn't going to fix everything.  
At least, not so soon it wouldn't.  
He needed some space to think about things.  
He floated down to the ground, not able to feel the cold air. He let out a deep breath, but he couldn't see his breath anymore. He didn't need to breathe, but he could if he tried. He couldn't see it because it wasn't warm.  
He walked on the ground, but his boots didn't sink through the snow as he headed to the park.  
He'd been with Jonathan a couple months now -Or so he guessed, his sense of time was fading -but he'd been so busy with his job he didn't think much about how his demon form worked. It seemed like his tangibility was entirely conditional.  
He had to focus on things to interact with them.  
It was kinda neat that he could walk around in the snow without being cold.  
He bet that if he focused on it so that he could interact with it, he would be able to feel the cold snow. He looked down at the ground and as he thought about it, he felt his boots sink into the snow just like any living person's would. He smiled and scooped up a handful of snow, but it didn't feel cold at all.  
It still felt like snow though, it was the weirdest thing. He molded into a snowball, it acted exactly like snow but it didn't feel cold no matter how much he touched it. It wasn't warm either, it just wasn't any temperature at all. Just like everything else.  
He closed his eyes and tried to remember the last time he experienced hot or cold.  
The last time he felt cold was in that cemetery, when he buried that body in an effort to protect Jonathan.  
But that didn't count, he wasn't in his body. The last time before that was...  
When he was walking home from school with Jonathan, and Jonathan complained that his hands were cold, so he tried to warm them up as a joke. His hands really felt cold, and he told Sock to stop touching them because he wasn't any warmer anyway. 

The last time he felt warm was recent.  
After they fought and Jonathan told him he wanted him to be 'normal' he tried to apologize and pull him into a hug. It was brief, but in that moment, Sock felt his warmth.  
He started to realize that the only thing he could feel was Jonathan.  
Even though not-cold snow was really interesting, he wasn't having fun. He was actually feeling quite desolate.  
He sat down in the snow, and then laid face down in it, closing his eyes. When snow wasn't cold, it actually was very uncomfortable to lie in.  
He started to wonder how long he could lie here without any consequences or interruption.  
He couldn't die, get sick, or feel cold.  
If people walked over him, they wouldn't notice and he wouldn't feel it.  
There was absolutely nothing that could stop him from lying there forever.


	3. Dude, quit staring

Jonathan sat in class, looking down at his desk as he mindlessly doodled on a sheet of paper.  
He still hadn't seen seen Sock since after their fight. Part of him felt like he should be grateful for that fact. So know he didn't have a demon hovering over his shoulder and telling him to kill himself. So what? Wasn't that a good thing? Yet as much as he tried to, he couldn't stop thinking about Sock. Wondering where the little demon wandered off to, if he was in hell, and if he was happier without him.   
He had no one else to talk to. Usually Jonathan didn't mind being a loner. He liked keeping to himself. But now the silence felt almost invasive, his own anxious thoughts overwhelming him. Everytime he looked down at his hands he remembered the sight of someone else's blood covering him. 

Jonathan suddenly felt like he was being watched, which was a feeling he was already accustomed to. But Sock wasn't here, so... He looked over his shoulder at the person behind him.  
Zack Melto.   
The only time he and Jonathan had ever acknowledged each other was that one time in the bathroom when Zack caught him talking to Sock while at the urinal, which was humiliating.   
Zack Melto with his elbows on his desk, leaning forward a bit as he watched Jonathan. Once he realized he'd been caught staring, he leaned back a bit and looked away, looking embarrassed. 

Normally Jonathan would ignore it, but this time he decided to say something.   
"Dude, quit staring," he said quietly.   
"Sorry," Zack apologized, looking sheepish. "I was just watching you draw... Looks pretty bad ass."  
Jonathan looked down at his drawing.   
It was a simple sketch of a small deer that he only just started shading.   
It was just a drawing, people rarely ever commented on his drawings.   
He wasn't really sure how to respond.  
"Thanks..." He replied, genuinely flattered.   
Zack just smiled.   
Jonathan smiled back for once and then turned to try to actually pay attention in class.  
~~~~~~

Jonathan sat by himself as usual during lunch. He looked up to see Zack walking with his tray, hovering around his friends. Surprisingly though, he didn't sit down with them.   
Zack, being on the football team and also being not-an-ass, was pretty popular. He always had friends to sit with.   
For some reason Jonathan couldn't understand, Zack walked over to him instead of his friends.   
"Can I sit here?" he asked with a half smile, though Jonathan couldn't hear him over his headphones, he could read his lips.  
"Sure," he said, scooting over a bit to make room.   
"What are you listening to?" Zack asked as he sat next to him.   
He lowered his headphones. "Valhalla Soundbox."  
"I've heard of them, but never listened to them."  
"Seriously? Here," Jonathan put his headphones over Zack's ears, watching as he ducked his head into the motion.   
They were quiet for a few seconds before Zack spoke.  
"Cool. Are they emo?"   
Jonathan cringed. "Well... I think they're post-hardcore pop punk with alternative rock influences, but they are associated with emo..."  
Zack looked completely lost.  
Jonathan sighed. "Yeah, they're emo."  
"Well whatever they are, I like them," Zack smiled.   
Jonathan smiled back, and they sat together in awkward silence for a bit as they ate.   
"Hey, do you have any more drawings you can show me?" Zack asked.   
"Um..." Jonathan took a small notebook out of his hoodie pocket and dropped it on the table. "They're not very good, but..."  
Zack moved his tray forward to make room for the notebook, then started going through it eagerly.   
Jonathan nervously watched his facial expressions. He didn't normally like to show people his drawings, but seeing how impressed Zack seemed, he felt a bit better.   
"These are great. You skate?" he asked, turning to a sketch of a guy on a skateboard.   
"Thanks, and yeah," Jonathan smiled.   
"We should hang out at the rink together, I could show you some tricks. Or vice versa," Zack smiled.   
Jonathan was surprised that Zack was interested in anything other than football. He was especially surprised that he'd want to hang out with him, especially after the whole urinal incident.   
"Sure, that sounds great," Jonathan smiled.   
They talked some more while they ate, and Zack was surprisingly easy to talk to. Jonathan felt more relaxed than he had in a long time.   
As lunch period was coming to an end, he realized that this entire time, he hadn't been thinking of Sock. He could finally think about something else for once.   
"Ah, I need these back..." he said, reaching for his headphones.   
As Zack leaned his head down, Jonathan felt his fingers brush against his hair for just a moment, and he blushed as he took his headphones back. Zack had soft hair.   
"Well... see you later?"  
"Later," Zack smiled as he stood up and walked away.


	4. Let's go home

There was absolutely nothing that could stop him from lying there forever.   
Except Jonathan.   
Sock had been lying face down in the snow for so long that he had went completely numb and at some points couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep, but didn't care.  
Until he was grabbed by the scarf and lifted up, his green eyes blinking as he adjusted to the light.  
"Jesus fucking christ Sock!" Jonathan pulled him close into a tight hug as he yelled at him, making him feel warm for the first time in... Well, he couldn't tell how long. Maybe several days at this point.   
"Are you insane!? I had no idea where you were, and THIS is where I find you? Lying face-down in the snow like a dead man?"  
Sock was about to point out that he was already dead, but Jonathan gave him no room to interrupt.   
"Where the fuck have you been?! How long where you going to just lay there?! I hope you're fucking proud, because I actually started to think..." Jonathan trailed off, his ranting coming to an inconclusive end as he let out a choked sob and end Sock to his chest. They were silent for a bit, as Sock was a bit in shock because of Jonathan's reaction. "How long have I been gone?"  
"Three days."   
That long? It only felt like a few hours. This was way more emotional than he ever got to see him.  
He shifted uncomfortably in Jonathan's arms, and wrapped his arms around him too, holding him close. He closed his eyes, not knowing what to say, but just take in their sudden closeness that knocked him out of his depressive state of mind.  
He had been avoiding reality for far too long now, it was time to deal with his situation.   
It was time for him to address Jonathan.   
"Are you okay?" He asked, feeling a bit stupid for asking.   
"Fuck no," Jonathan responded, and Sock wasn't surprised.   
"Let's go home," Jonathan stood up, looking away and wiping his face clean.  
Sock stood and floated just a bit above the ground. He liked to pretend he was taller than Jonathan. As he followed him home, Sock wasn't sure what to say. Should he pretend that everything was normal? Was anything ever normal for him in the first place?  
After some awkward silence, Sock spoke. "Winter sucks, right?"   
Jonathan nodded a little.   
"If you get seasonal depression, I can help you tie a noose," Sock added with a giggle.   
Jonathan didn't respond.   
They were silent for the rest of the walk home, the only sound being the snow crunching under their feet.


	5. You can torment me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexually suggestive content. Nothing explicit though. Jealous and possessive behavior.

Sock was frantic, pushing aside pillows, sweeping aside loose papers, searching through drawers, anything. There had to be a phone somewhere, right?  
His heart was racing, he couldn't believe he did this, but he was just so desperate. Jonathan had been spending far too much time with Zack Melto, and although Sock hated it, he was burning up inside with more jealousy than his little demon body could contain.   
So here he was, possessing Zack's body and in his house, searching for his phone. All so he could find out the truth. Did Jonathan have feelings for Zack? Was there something between them? Of course Jonathan denied it, he wasn't exactly comfortable talking about his feelings, especially with Sock of all people.   
Sock did feel a bit guilty for doing this, it seemed like a bit of a violation to possess Zack's body so he could go through his stuff and snoop around.   
He looked over to the mirror at his reflection, staring at himself through Zack's eyes. Strong jaw, short hair, wide shoulders, and those muscles… Nothing like Sock at all. He couldn't blame Jonathan for choosing him instead. Why would he want to be with an annoying little demon like him?  
Suddenly, Sock heard a sound and looked up in surprise.   
"You didn't hear me knocking?" Of all people, it had to be Jonathan who walked in.   
"You were so eager for me to come over, you'd think you'd at least let me in," he said with a smirk.  
"Jonathan, I…" Sock was at a loss for words, and before he had time to think of something to say, Jonathan's hands were on his hips, and then he did something that shocked him. He kissed him.

Sock was overwhelmed by an array of emotions, having had his suspicion confirmed and feeling heartbroken, yet feeling himself reluctantly melt into the kiss. Jonathan's lips were soft, and he tasted like strawberry gum, Sock was left breathless when he briefly pulled back to give him a half lidded gaze.   
Then he leaned in again, trailing affection kisses over his neck, which made Sock let out a soft gasp.   
"Jonathan, what the hell?!" He snapped, forcing himself to pull himself away from the blonde's sweet touch.   
"What? I brought the lube you asked for," Jonathan said with a shrug and a smirk, stepping forward until Sock had his back against the wall.  
He'd never seen this side of Jonathan before.   
He closed his eyes as he felt Jonathan's lips against his neck again, letting out a soft moan when his hands gripped his hips.   
"W-Wait, I'm not-" he started to protest, until he felt Jonathan's hips buck against his own. "Ah, J-Jonathan!"  
All he wanted was for this to go as far as he could take it, he couldn't get enough. But his conscious wouldn't let him.   
"I said stop!" He said, this time more harshly. Jonathan froze.   
"What's wrong?" He asked, his blue eyes searching.   
Sock was helpless, and struggling to explain himself.   
"I… Fuck, I really do suck at my job," he mumbled.   
"Sock?!" The blond suddenly recognized him. "What the fuck?! It wasn't enough for you to fuck with me, you had to possess my boyfriend too?!" He snapped, his tone both shocked and angry.   
Sock wasn't used to hearing Jonathan sound like that, he felt ashamed.   
"I-I tried to tell you it was me!" He stuttered out weakly.   
He couldn't think straight, especially since Jonathan was still pressed up against him, he hadn't moved an inch away since he realized what was happening, the bulge in his jeans still firmly pressed against him.   
"Goddamn it, do you have to ruin everything for me?" Jonathan scolded him. "What the hell are you trying to do anyway?"  
Sock struggled to come up with an answer, still pinned against the wall.   
"I was just trying to… Can we talk about this later?" He whimpered, squirming a bit against Jonathan, who let out a soft sigh in response.  
"Sock…." He gave him a stern look, which made Sock's heart pound in his chest.  
"...I'm going home," he said, backing away. "Leave Zack alone. You can torment me, but please…" He looked at Sock, his gaze softening, now looking more pleading than angry. "Leave Zack alone."  
Sock said nothing, staying put while he watched Jonathan walk away.


	6. Are you okay?

Jonathan strummed his guitar, trying to look like he didn't notice that Sock was sitting so close to him that their shoulders were almost touching.   
Together they leaned against the wooden frame of his bed, while Jonathan practiced his guitar, and Sock listened.   
Jonathan kept expecting Sock to make some sarcastic remark about his taste in music, or insult his lack of talent.   
But the demon was quiet, sometimes looking down at his hands and sometimes trying to meet Jonathan's eyes.  
Jonathan flinched when he made a mistake, the music being interrupted by an unpleasant sound.   
He went to reach for the guitar pick that was sitting on his night stand, to the right of Sock.   
When he leaned forward, the neck of his guitar hit Sock on the head, causing him to yelp in pain.  
"Oh, sorry," Jonathan apologized, but when he looked at Sock, he was surprised.   
Sock instinctively put his hands over his mouth and leaned forward, shoulders hunched over, his glassy green eyes wide and his face in a grimace.   
It must've hurt more than Jonathan thought it did.   
"Are you okay?" He asked, watching as Sock wordlessly stood up and walked away.   
"Hey, it was an accident! Sock, come back..."  
When Sock got hit in the head, his teeth slammed together and he heard a nasty crunch.   
His heart was beating fast and his stomach felt sick.   
He knew something got knocked loose.   
He ran into the bathroom, closed the door behind him and leaned up against it.   
He stayed there for a moment, afraid to move his hands away from his mouth to see what happened.   
He inhaled through his nose.   
Then let go.   
He watched in horror as something fell into his open palms in front of him.   
One of his teeth, just sitting there in a small pool of green blood in his palm.   
"No no no no," he mumbled to himself as he stared at it, feeling nauseous.   
"This can't be happening..."  
It was one of his canines too, so it would be pretty obvious that it went missing.   
This entire situation didn't even make sense to him.   
He was dead after all, so it didn't make sense for him to lose a tooth.  
Not only that, but he wasn't even hit very hard. His head didn't even hurt anymore.   
It was as if the tooth was already loose.   
But he wasn't a child, these were his adult teeth, and new ones wouldn't grow in.   
He looked in the mirror and opened his mouth, the sight of his reflection making him even more anxious.   
He flinched when he heard Jonathan knocking, but ignored him, instead spitting blood into the sink and then cleaning up his hands and mouth. 

"Sock, are you okay in there?" Jonathan called from outside the door.   
Finally, Sock opened the door, teary eyed and upset. "Look what you did, you asshole!" He said, holding out his tooth.   
He wasn't hurt, but he didn't want a gap in his teeth.   
"You lost a tooth? How? I barely hit you…" Jonathan asked, putting a hand on Sock's jaw to look at his mouth.   
"Does it look bad?" The distraught demon asked, looking up at Jonathan, who simply shrugged.   
"Kinda."  
"Thanks," Sock rolled his eyes.   
Jonathan reached up and put a finger into Sock's mouth, making him grimace. He put his finger in the gap. "Weird."  
Sock bit down on Jonathan's finger, making him back away.   
"What the hell? Ow!"  
"Well why are you touching it?!" Sock huffed.   
"I don't know! Why'd you bite me?!" Jonathan held his hurt finger.   
"What am I supposed to do with my tooth now…?" Sock whined.   
"Throw it away? Please don't keep that thing…"  
Sock pouted, but threw his tooth into the trash anyway.   
"Well anyway, you there's no school tomorrow 'cause it's snowing so much. Guess you're stuck with me! What should we do tomorrow? Netflix and suicide?" Sock as with a smirk as he followed Jonathan out of the bathroom.   
"Actually, I have plans…" Jonathan said, going into his room and picking his phone up from his night stand. "I'm going to a party."  
"Seriously?" Sock raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You were invited to a party?"  
"Why do you have to act so surprised?" Jonathan groaned, texting Zack. "It's at Kadyn's house, a bunch of kids from school are going…"  
"Kadyn the fuckboy?" Sock laughed.   
"Don't call him that… He's Zack's friend, so I'm gonna try to be nice," Jonathan said, but Sock was still laughing.   
"Ooh, you're going to a party with Kadyn and Zack? Are you all going to play spin the bottle together?" He teased, giggling.   
"Oh shut up, you're just jealous," Jonathan accused, but Sock suddenly stopped laughing and put his hand over his mouth, looking hurt.   
"Oww…" Sock whined, suddenly in pain.   
He slowly opened his mouth, gasping when something fell out.   
Both he and Jonathan looked horrified when another tooth fell into Sock's hands. It was the other canine.


	7. I'll make him fucking sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big fat trigger warning, I'm sorry

The party wasn't as unbearable as he expected, but Jonathan was getting tired of the noise.   
He'd been holding the same cup of beer this whole time, and it was still full.   
He just watched as Zack downed several sodas and one peppermint jello shot. At least he looked happy.  
Jonathan poured his beer down the kitchen sink when he thought no one was looking, then headed to hallway to try to get a moment to himself.   
He looked up when he realized he was being followed, and smiled when he saw Zack.   
"Having fun?" The brunette asked, putting an arm around Jonathan's shoulders.   
"No," he replied frankly.   
"Good, me neither," Zack admitted, leaning in and gently trailing a few kisses from Jonathan's jawline, and then down his neck. "You wanna do something that's actually fun?"   
"Zack…" Jonathan lowered his voice, his face heating up. "Seriously? Here?"  
"Well, no, not here in the hallway," Zack teased. "I'm sure Kadyn won't mind if we use his room."  
"Gross!" Jonathan cringed, but giggled a bit as he gave Zack a playful punch on the shoulder.   
"Well, we'll find a place," Zack shrugged, lifting Jonathan's chin so he could kiss him.   
Jonathan put his arms around Zack's broad shoulders, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he kissed him lovingly, but not for too long, since he stopped to look around and make sure no one was watching.   
Zack, unconcerned, leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Meet me upstairs, I'll be there soon. I'll make sure no one suspects anything, okay?" He said before walking back to where the others were.   
Jonathan stayed in place for a moment, his heart racing.   
Was he really going to do this in a near stranger's house? Just how desperate was he? Did Zack know this would be his first time?  
Although his mind was full of anxious thoughts, his body moved forward for him and he walked up the stairs. He found Kadyn's bedroom and shut the door behind him before sitting on the bed.   
How long would he have to wait?  
He couldn't help feeling impatient, excitement welling up in his chest and a warm feeling in his stomach.   
A few moments later, he heard the door open, and his heart fluttered with excitement, but then it sank when he saw who it was.   
"Kadyn …?" he mumbled.   
"Thought I'd find you here," Kadyn snarled as he walked in, locking the door behind him. "You were waiting for Zack, weren't you?"  
Jonathan was speechless.   
"I knew he was fucking gay," Kadyn said, moving closer, his icy glare burning with hatred. "You were really going to do it in my room, huh? Fucking freak," He spoke through his teeth.   
Jonathan opened his mouth to say something, but Kadyn put his hand over his mouth, stopping him.   
He felt overwhelmed with shame and fear.   
"You're disgusting, you know that? Faggot," Kadyn cursed, using his free hand to unbutton his jeans.   
Jonathan's heart was racing now, he felt sick. He wanted to vomit, but instead he just felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He tried to move away, but Kadyn moved his hand to his neck, grabbing his throat.   
"You know I can ruin Zack's life, right? Yours was already worthless, you want him to be miserable too? I can make his life a living hell," he threatened.   
Jonathan couldn't meet his eyes, he was on the verge of a panic attack by now.   
Then suddenly, he heard a voice from behind him. "I won't let him hurt you." Sock? Jonathan was confused, but he had never been so relieved to hear Sock's voice. "I'll make him fucking sorry," Sock growled, and then suddenly Jonathan's senses dulled. He felt himself losing control of his body and mind, and his vision faded to black.


	8. Deserves hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder

Sock, overwhelmed by anger, possessed Jonathan once again.  
He couldn't think about anything except how he wanted Kadyn to regret hurting Jonathan.  
Actually, he wanted more than that. He wanted him to fucking suffer.  
He wanted blood.  
When he looked at Kadyn through Jonathan's eyes, he felt more anger than he could contain.  
"You're the one who deserves hell," he growled, his voice coming out raspy and strained due to the pressure on his throat.  
Kadyn only smirked in response, but Sock didn't care.  
He reached up and grabbed Kadyn's wrist, trying to pry his hand off his throat. Kadyn was stronger than Jonathan, but that didn't matter. Even while possessing another body, Sock had demonic power.  
He strained his wrist, and sharp claws grew from his fingertips, breaking through Kadyn 's wrist.  
He savoured the scream of pain that came from Kadyn as blood poured from his wrist and over Jonathan's hand, then onto his lap.  
"What the fuck?!" He yelled, backing up. Sock stood up and moved closer, gripping Kadyn's neck with both hands and digging his claws in, watching the blood pour out as Kadyn choked.  
But he forced himself to hold back, to not let Kadyn take his last breath yet.  
He let go, and watched as Kadyn fell to his knees, eyes rolling back.  
He pushed him lightly so he fell onto his back.  
Then he got on all fours and dug his claws into his chest, tearing into his skin and ignoring his screams. Then he used all his weight to push down onto his chest, feeling his rib crack and break under his palms, all the air in Kadyn's lungs escaping him.  
Then he was still.  
No longer a person, but instead just an empty body.  
Sock smiled, adrenaline rushing through out his body.  
He felt butterflies in his stomach, and relief washed over him, knowing that Jonathan was safe.  
He knew he had to leave now, since everyone downstairs surely heard the screams of agony.  
He stood up, walked to the bedroom window and pushed it open.  
He had to leave fast.


	9. Disgusting

Jonathan blinked, his mind reeling as he regained consciousness and slowly looked around at his surroundings.   
He was standing in the woods, freezing cold from the snow.   
He wrapped his arms around himself, and then looked down at himself, and his heart jumped into his throat when he saw the blood and gore splattered all over his hoodie and jeans.  
This wasn't the first time he woke up covered in blood, but it was just as horrifying as it was last time, if not worse.   
"....Sock…?" He breathed out weakly.   
"What the hell have you done?"  
"I protected you," Sock replied as he appeared in front of him, his green eyes glowing.   
Jonathan felt dizzy, his surroundings blurred as realization and horror overwhelmed his senses.   
He leaned forward slightly, suddenly vomiting.   
He was too weak to try to fight it, he just let his stomach empty.   
He looked up at Sock, his vision blurred from tears and his breathing unsteady as he wiped his mouth on his hoodie sleeve.   
Sock was looking at him with a slight grimace. "Gross."  
"Gross?!" Jonathan glared at Sock, toxicity in his tone. "this is gross?! You're a fucking murderer!" He yelled, lifting his arms to show all the blood soaking his hoodie. "You're disgusting!"  
Sock looked at him with wide, glassy eyes, but Jonathan was too distraught to care. He was too tired to yell anymore, he just wanted to go home and have a meltdown.   
So he and Sock walked the rest of the way home in silence, never daring to lock eyes again.   
When they got home, Jonathan went straight to his room and slammed the door behind him.   
Sock figured it was best to leave him alone.   
He felt weird.   
He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.   
His heart was beating fast as he looked at his reflection, realizing what had happened to him.   
He grew fangs.   
His old dull canines were gone, and now a pair of long sharp fangs were in their place.   
He still had claws.  
He wondered what he was turning into.


	10. You're so kind to me

Sock did what he could to make sure the house was clean and clear of blood.   
Luckily the blood was dry by the time they got home, so there wasn't much to clean up.   
The worst of it was on Jonathan.   
He had been trying to give Jonathan some space to calm down, but he decided to go check on him.   
After all, he wasn't sure if Jonathan knew how to get rid of blood stains.   
He floated upstairs into Jonathan's room, and saw him laying in bed without a blanket, still in his bloody clothes, an open bottle of pills on his night stand.   
Sock's heart jumped into his throat with fear when he saw the bottle, quickly grabbing it.   
He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just sleeping pills.   
"Jonathan?" His heart was still beating fast as he reached out and put a hand on Jonathan's shoulder.   
Jonathan was shaking, his face down in the pillow.   
"You have to get up…" Sock said, nudging him a bit more.  
"No," was all Jonathan said in response.   
"You're covered in blood, you have to change clothes," Sock huffed, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him out of bed, receiving a mumbled complaint. 

"Get up! How many pills did you even take?" Sock asked.   
"Jus' a lil," Jonathan slurred, still talking into the pillow.   
"Well that was stupid," Sock said irritably, pulling harder now. "Get up! Fuck!"  
"Wanna sleep…" Jonathan whined, but Sock wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him up.   
He had to drag him, but he managed to drag his drowsy, filthy boy into the bathroom.   
He gently laid him down in the bathtub and turned on the warm water, deciding that he would wash Jonathan and his clothes at the same time.   
Jonathan barely reacted to the warm water pouring over him.   
"I hate you…" me murmured.   
"I know," Sock replied calmly, finding Jonathan's phone so he could Google side effects of taking too many sleeping pills while the tub filled up.   
"How many pills did you take?" He asked again.   
Jonathan was starting to wake up a bit at this point. "Uhhh….." He held up his hand to gesture vaguely.   
"Why did you take so many?" Sock asked, trying to sound calm even though he was internally freaking out.  
"To fuckin' sleep, why do you think?"  
"Well don't take so fucking many!" Sock said in a harsh tone, but he was more worried than angry.   
Overdosing on sleeping pills could potentially cause you to stop breathing in your sleep, or so said the first page of Google.

Jonathan squinted, avoiding eye contact as Sock grabbed a cup from the sink, filling it with clean water and holding it in front of him.   
"Here, stay hydrated at least, dumbass."  
"You're so kind to me," Jonathan said sarcastically, but he complied.  
Sock didn't care about his attitude, he was just relieved that Jonathan wasn't trying to kill himself. He didn't know why he was relieved, considering it was him job to convince him to do exactly that. 

They sat in silence for awhile, the bathwater turning red as the blood washed from Jonathan's clothes. He never said anything about Sock's new fangs, either because he didn't notice, or he didn't care.

Eventually, Sock drained the water.   
"Will you change clothes and go to bed now? Or do I have to undress you?" He asked.   
"No, I'll do it! Get out!" Jonathan shooed him away.  
Sock left. 

After Jonathan changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, he went to bed.   
Sock grabbed his wet clothes and threw them in the washing machine, just in case there was any blood left. Then he went into Jonathan's room to watch over him while he slept, full of anxiety and pain as he sat on the edge of his bed.   
He didn't leave Jonathan's room all night, he just watched to make sure he kept breathing.


	11. So what's new, Sock?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I rarely update, I permanently have writer's block

Sock drifted away from Jonathan to let him have some time with Zack, sitting on a bench and watching them from a distance.   
He wished Jonathan would teach him how to skateboard too, but he didn't even know if he could.   
He felt bitter and sad as he watched Jonathan put his hands on Zack's waist to provide some stability.   
He couldn't stop biting his lip, still not used to the new fangs.   
"So what's new, Sock?"  
He jumped, startled as he suddenly noticed Mephistopheles sitting next to him.   
"Ah! How long have you been here?"   
"Long enough to wonder if you'll ever stop staring at him. Hey, who's the new guy? He looks straight out of a fanfic."  
Sock groaned as he put his head in his hands, hiding.   
He wasn't in the mood to explain anything to Mephistopheles.   
"Hey don't act like that… So Johnny's got a new boyfriend, so what? You got new stuff too," Mephistopheles tried to assure him, giving him an awkward pat on the shoulder.   
"What?" Sock looked at him through his fingers.   
"Your fangs finally grew in! You're becoming a demon!"  
"I thought I already was a demon!"  
"Well yeah… But now you're going through a physical transformation. It's kinda like metamorphosis? Or demon puberty?"  
"That doesn't make it any clearer, now I just feel awkward," Sock replied, crossing his arms.   
"How do you think I feel? I wasn't exactly looking forward to giving you 'the talk' either ya know? Look, the basics of it is fangs, horns, tail, wings, and increased desire to destroy humans. Oh and you should start gaining better control of your powers!" Mephistopheles explained, to both Sock's intrigue and confusion.   
"I get wings?"  
"That's the part you're focused on? You're not worried about the 'increased desire to destroy humans' bit?"  
"Nope!"  
"Fair enough. Look, the rest is just boring demonic biology stuff, sooo," Mephistopheles took something out of his pocket and handed it to Sock.   
"There's a pamphlet for this? Really?" He asked, holding the glossy paper with an illustration of a demon standing in front of a mirror.   
"Yeah, I don't wanna have to explain things like this to everyone who ends up in hell! So I got stuff printed out in my office. It's like an archive of our own."  
Sock flipped through it, barely skimming.   
"Uh… thanks?" He said awkwardly, but when he looked back up, Mephistopheles was gone.


	12. I'm an angel and I'm here to help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um so...idk if anyone would read this, but if you do, let me know if you like the idea of me focusing more on Jojo and Lil. This fanfic is old, and when I look back at previous chapters, I remember how violent and angsty my mindset used to be. I don't know, maybe writing about angels for once would be nice.

Lil didn't know why she was here.   
The students arranged this stupid ass memorial ceremony thingy, and for some reason she came.   
Taking place in the woods near school grounds, there were floral arrangements and candles around a very... touching collection of pictures of Kayden in various Snapchat filters.  
Some people were drinking.  
No one really knew what happened to Kayden, but people were sure that someone at that party killed him.   
It could be anyone.   
Lots of people had motivation.   
People passed around candles to hold, and when Lil got hers, she held on tight.   
There was a hastily made platform with a speaker, through which someone was playing music through Bluetooth.   
Lil didn't recognize the artist, some whiny fuckboy crying about a girl.   
Lil kept looking down into the little flame of her candle, trying not to let the wind blow it out. She tried to look sad, but she just wasn't.   
Maybe that was horrible.   
But the only time Kayden ever talked to her was to call her a dyke or harass her.  
Maybe she was one, she wasn't sure yet.   
She heard a girl nearby burst into loud sobs, and she decided now wasn't a good time to question her sexuality.   
She listened as one of the jocks give a speech about Kayden's eternal soul, and then opened a beer and poured half out as a tribute. Then drank the rest and passed a few more around.   
Lil looked around and saw all the guys on the football team except for Zack.   
Why wasn't he here? Weren't they close?  
Then she noticed Jonathan.   
She almost considered trying to talk to him, but thought it would be weird since they never talked before.   
Besides, it looked like he was talking to someone else… or was he?  
She could see his mouth moving like he was whispering, but he was just standing off to the side on his own.  
He did have a weird habit of talking to himself. It was kinda creepy to be honest.   
Lil suddenly jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
"Hey, I'm so sorry, I know this must be really hard for you…" Destiny told her, looking sympathetic.   
"I uh…" Lil was speechless.   
Destiny pulled her close into a hug. "I know how much Kayden meant to you! Considering how much you liked him."  
"What!? Are you high!?" Lil gasped, pushing Destiny away from her.  
"Hey don't get upset! He told me you had a crush on him. He told me you sent nudes," she explained, giggling as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.   
"What the fuck!?" Lil's face was hot with anger. She felt sick. "And you believed him!? I'm a goddamn lesbian! And he's a liar and a sick pervert!" She raised her voice, making Destiny back away slowly.   
"Hey, what's your problem!?" Some else asked.   
Lil suddenly realized everyone was staring.   
Overwhelmed, she turned and ran. 

She ran until she was far away from the memorial.   
Away from the pounding music.   
Away from the stench of beer.  
Away from the crying.   
Then she sat down on the ground to do some crying of her own. But not out of grief.   
Out of anger.   
She took her earbuds out of her jacket and put them in her ears, wanting to be alone with her music.  
This wasn't exactly how she planned on coming out of the closet.  
She noticed that something else fell out of her pocket too.  
The lighter she used for the candle.   
She picked it up and started flicking it on and off, watching the flame dance until it went out, weak against the harsh cold.  
God, she was freezing.   
She started picking out some small sticks and dried leaves, arranging them into a small pile. She tried to light it, and after a few tries, got a small fire. It was comforting, but didn't do much to warm her up even when she huddled close.   
She searched her jacket pockets for anything else to help. A small bottle of perfume… flammable maybe.   
Shaking from how cold she was, she sprayed it into the fire without thinking, unprepared for the shower of sparks that shot towards her.   
She gasped in pain as she stumbled back, raising her arm over her face.   
"Shit!" She looked up in shock at the flames that spread around, catching the grass and growing.   
"Nonononono," she stood up and started stomping out the flames with her tennis shoes.   
She cried as she felt something burning up her leg and saw the flame catch hold of her skirt. She yelled in pain as she jumped and down, coughing in pain as she struggled to undo her accidental forest fire.   
Then she saw something.   
A light from above.   
Something flew past her, maybe a large bird?  
She suddenly got dizzy and fell over, but she fell onto unharmed green grass.  
She looked up at a figure standing in the flames, staring down at her.   
She had white wings on either side of her.   
An angel with blonde pigtails and a flannel shirt.   
She flapped her wings and wordlessly put out the flames, effortlessly.   
Lil's heart was racing.   
The ground looked unharmed, the plants undisturbed. As if nothing happened.   
The angel leaned down, offering her a hand.   
Lil took it, letting her help her up.   
"Hey uh… I'm an angel, and I'm here to help you…?"  
Lil was speechless again.   
The angel scoffed and crossed her arms.  
"Well, your welcome."  
"Sorry, um, thank you…" Lil tried to speak, now looking down on the angel. She was short for an angel. Definitely pretty, but not what Lil expected from an angel.  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
"Jojo. You?"  
"Lil," she smiled.


End file.
